Andi Jackson And The Nerd
by Kagome Di Angelo
Summary: Andromeda Jackson is Percy Jackson's twin sister but Andi graduated at eleven. So for her eleventh birthday she gets to go to San Fransokyo to live with her mother's friend Cassandra Hamada, but what Andi doesn't know is that she will be living with Hiro Hamada and Tadashi Hamada. will she fall in love with everybody's favorite little "hero" read to find out.
1. Leaving New York And Meeting The Boys

"Mom! Do you know where my calculus book is?" I asked my mom.

"I think you left it in your room sweetie." My mother Sally Jackson yelled at me from the kitchen.

"Thanks, Mom!" I yelled backed. So let me tell you about myself. My name is Andromeda Nicole Alexandria Estelle Jackson and I live with my mother Sally Jackson, twin brother Perseus Cole Jackson or Percy, and my stepfather Gabe Ugliano or as Percy and I call him Smelly Gabe. We call Gabe that because he smells like moldy pizza wrapped in sweaty gym shorts (Percy's words not mine.). I graduated at eleven years old and I am applying for colleges. There is a college that I really want to go to its called San Fransokyo Institute of Technology or SFIT for short. I have ADHD, Dyslexia, and I am allergic to peanuts. Fun Fact about me is, Never, I mean NEVER touch my gummy bears or my blue food. If you do you will most likely lose a finger or body part and I am serious I almost bit Percy's finger off one time because he tried to take my blue gummy bears. (An awesome combo by the way.)

"Andi, Hurry up! Cass is almost here." My brother shouted at me.

"Ok, Percy!" I yelled back at him. Today I was leaving to go to my mom's friend's house her name is Cassandra Hamada. Cass is amazing she came over a couple of times when I was six years old and I haven't seen her since. Cass is a very happy person and on top of that, she owns a cafe called The Lucky Cat Cafe. I'm going to be living with Cass so I can attend the college that's if I get in. I rushed to the closet to find something to wear. It took me about ten minutes but I found an outfit to wear. (A white floral Fall Out Boy T-shirt, a black skirt, black ripped leggings, and my blue converse.) When I finally got done brushing my mop of hair, I went to the living room and started to watch Jackseptcieye while waiting for Cass. Percy walked in the room while I was screaming "SPEED IS KEY!" that's when Percy decided to jump scare me.

"BOO!" Percy yelled at me

"AHHHHHH!" I screamed falling off the couch and dropping my laptop.

"Why did you do that Percy?"

"Cass is here and she saw your little _love fest_ for Jackseptcieye."

"It was not a _love fest_. I was just cheering on segway Steve and Jack."

"Whatever."

I walked over to Cass and hugged her tight. "I missed you SO much! Andi you are very beautiful." Cass told me.

"Thank you Ca…" Cass then cut me off

"Call me Aunt Cass!" She said happily. After a long tearful goodbye, (To my Mom and Percy. I didn't care what Gabe thought.) We were soon on the road to San Fransokyo. I was sitting in the front seat of the small truck listening to my MP3 Player and I soon fell asleep.

Time Skip~

"Hey Tadashi, there's a girl on my bed can you get her off?"

"Hiro leave her alone she's been in a car for hours let her sleep."

I groaned because those voices were too loud for me so I did the only thing I could think of. "Both of you shut up, or I will slit your throats!" I almost yelled. My eyes were still closed so I couldn't see their faces. I laughed to myself and heard a door open.

"Well, I see you are up and making death threats." I heard Aunt Cass say. I sat up and looked around me and saw two boys. They looked like siblings.

"Mourning Aunt Cass! Ummmmmmm…. Where are my suitcases?" I asked politely after taking in my surroundings.

"I left them in the living room for you." Aunt Cass told me. I got up and went down the stairs to find all of my sea green suitcases were there. I started to look for my allergy shot, design book, and my hairbrush. When I found those three things I heard someone say

"You have allergies?" I looked to see the younger of the two brothers.

I thought to myself 'What do you think?' but I actually said, "Yeah I have a bad allergy to peanuts."

The boy looked at the things that I had by me and said "You have a designing journal?"

"Yeah, I like to design fighting robots. I have a lot of designs but no prototypes because I never had the materials to build them."

"I have a fighting robot I built myself. His name is Megabot. He's still a work in progress though."

"The friends that I had at my old school thought I was a geek because I love Robotics. The only two people that didn't bully me were my brother and my friend Mya."

"You got bullied too?"

"Yeah, the high school students didn't like me." I said while getting my things to go get something to eat.

"You graduated early?" The boys said while following me.

"I graduated this year actually."

"Really? The teachers said the earliest I could graduate was thirteen."

It kept going on like that. I would tell him something and he would tell me what he thought about it. I learned that his name is Hiro and his older brother's name is Tadashi. Hiro's parents died when he was three so he and Tadashi moved in with Aunt Cass. Hiro loves Gummy Bears (especially the red ones), robotics, food (I mean who doesn't), Fall Out Boy (his favorite song is Immortals), and he is also allergic to peanuts. All in all Hiro and I like the same things. Tadashi is like an older brother to me even though I threatened to slit his throat.

I was sitting on my bed in our shared room thinking about my brother and my mom. I was worried that Percy would get into fights or that his grades will fall. Percy would always come to me for homework problems no matter if it was math or he just didn't understand a word. In exchange for me helping with his homework, Percy taught me how to skateboard. While I was thinking I didn't even notice that Hiro came into the room and sat next to me. I was still in my daze thinking what would happen to Percy. He has already gotten kicked out of six schools in six years. I just hope that he doesn't do something stupid at Yancy Academy.


	2. My Past And Discoveries

chapter two

**HIRO'S POV**

When I walked into the room I saw Andi sitting there thinking and also humming. OK I get thinking, but HUMMING. Why would you be humming and thinking at the same time that just confuses me. I sat next to Andi and listened to what she was humming. It started to sound like Coffees For Closures by Fall Out Boy but every once in a while I would hear something that sounded like Her-He. I was about to leave when I heard "Hiro? What were you doing?" I turned around to see Andi was out of her daze. When I first saw Andi I thought she was staying the night here or something not living here. I also thought she was and is gorgeous. Her eyes sparkle when she's happy, but when she talked about her step-father Gabe, her eyes looked like a storm was going on. Her eyes are sea green and she looks fit. Her hair is as black as ink, and she has a tan. All in all she is drop dead gorgeous (To me).

"I was going to ask you something but I saw you were thinking so I'm going to leave." I said awkwardly

"No stay I want to tell you something."

"Ok. Can I ask you something first?"

"Yeah sure."

"What are you planning to do here?" I asked stupidly.

"Funny thing you are asking that. I'm planning on going to college to get a degree in Robotics."

"That's cool. So what did you want to tell me?"

"I wanted to tell you that I…" She got cut off by Aunt Cass saying it was time for dinner. We both got up and started walking downstairs. I saw that there were chicken wings for dinner and I smiled. "Andi you are going to love Aunt Cass's chicken wings their the spicy ones that make your faces go numb." After I said that Andi smiled

"I'm pretty sure I will love them." That smile I'm sure will brighten my day when I'm feeling down. I sat down next to Tadashi and started eating.

"So Andi why don't you tell us something about yourself that no one knows?" Aunt Cass asked/stated.

"Do I have to Aunt Cass?"

"Yes you do Andromeda." Andi flinched at the mention of her real name.

"Fine, but You guys have to promise not to tell anyone especially my mom she would kill me if she knew I found out."

"We promise Andi. Now tell us I'm intrigued." Tadashi said for all of us

"I think I'm a demigod."


	3. Letting It All Sink In

chapter 3

I let that hang in the air because I didn't know what to say. "Andi, how did you find out sweetie?" Aunt Cass asked me. Hiro and Tadashi were staring at me confused.

"Well I figured it out when my class went to the Art Gallery in Manhattan. I could read Homer's writing even though it was written in Ancient Greek. At first I was confused but then I asked my Latin teacher Mr. Bruner why so he told me that I was a demigod and so was my brother Percy. I could also go into detail about how I accidentally fell asleep in the pool and my friend Jake found me and started to freak out, but I was totally fine." I rambled to Aunt Cass. I started to think that they would throw me out and I would have nowhere to stay. I couldn't go back to New York because it was too far; I want to stay here so I can go to college; but now I think I threw all of that away.

"Andi, Sweetheart are you ok you don't look so good" Aunt Cass started to worry. I got nervous and started humming "Novocaine" by Fall Out Boy. When I get nervous I get paler and I fidget more.

"Um I'm fine. I think I'm going go to bed." I said while fidgeting more. I got up and put my empty plate in the sink. I then bid everyone goodnight and went up to the shared room and went to my bed. My bed was hanging right above Hiro's desk. I sighed and fiddled with my necklace that Percy saved up for me when we were eight. The necklace was a sliver chain with a seahorse pendant. The seahorse was bronze with sea-green jewels as the eyes. Percy had a matching pendant on his key ring; he got a pair so it could be a twin thing.

I changed and lay down in my temporary bed. It was calm till I heard "Hey Dashi, do you know what a Demigod is?" I heard Hiro ask.

"Well a demigod is a person that is half-god and half-mortal. They were really popular in Ancient Greece. A lot of people thought they were just Myths though."

"Doesn't that mean they are still myths?"

"No, Andi is here isn't she and she's a demigod."

"So that means there are Greek gods roaming around?"

"Yep! That's how most demigods come to be anyway. The gods walk around till they find a mortal that they think they can grace them with their presence." I said and Both Tadashi and Hiro jumped.

"Did I scare you two?" I asked the boys. Hiro just shook his head and tried to look more macho. That was a funny sight. He kind of puffed out his chest a little. I have to say it was kind of cute. Hiro just stood there while Tadashi got ready for bed behind his divider.

"Hiro get ready for bed knucklehead and stop staring at Andi." Tadashi ordered Hiro.

"I'm not staring at Andi. So, why don't you focus on getting to bed Dashi." Hiro said. I started to drift off so I let darkness consume me.


	4. First Day Of College (Part 1)

chapter 4

**ANDI'S POV**

"ANDI WAKE UP!" I heard someone yell.

"I'm getting up chill." I yelled back to the person as I got down from my bed. I got dressed and walked downstairs. The first thing I saw was pancakes (might I add that they were blue. WE HAD BLUE PANCAKES!) I started to squeal and jumped up and down. "OH MY GOSH THANK YOU AUNT CASS! YOU ARE THE BEST AUNT EVER!" I screamed and hugged her repeatedly.

**HIRO'S POV**

"Aunt Cass, why do we have blue pancakes?" I asked Aunt Cass. But then at that moment Andi came in squealing and jumping up and down.

"OH MY GOSH THANK YOU AUNT CASS! YOU ARE THE BEST AUNT EVER!" Andi screamed while hugging Aunt Cass. Today is Andi's first day at college. She waited to go until she turned fourteen. Why? I don't know but, Tadashi thinks that she did that so I have motivation to go there too.

"Andi, I can't wait for you to meet my friends they all are like you in different ways." Andi changed from the sarcastic eleven year-old to a punk type of girl. The weirdest thing is she hates anything girly but, she loves to wear skirts with ripped leggings underneath them.

While we were eating Aunt Cass suddenly asked "Andi, sweetie did I make the pancakes right." Andi, who was startled, spilled syrup in her orange juice.

"Oh Aunt Cass they're perfect. I still can't believe that you made them blue…" she trailed off and took a sip of her juice (which still had syrup in it.).

"Come on Andi, We don't want to be late on your first day of college." Tadashi said while throwing her a jet black helmet. Andi then smiled and got up from the table.

"Bye Aunt Cass. Bye Hiro." She said while giving Aunt Cass a kiss on the cheek and I got a hug. When she left I went back upstairs and fiddled with Megabot. I've been working on Megabot since Andi got here and he is now perfect. Almost.

Since I graduated I've been going to Bot fights to get money for a present for Andi. This year was going to be different. I wasn't going to get some cheep present for her birthday. I wanted to get something that she would always wear like her seahorse necklace that her brother got her.


	5. First Day Of College (Part 2)

chapter 5

**ANDI'S POV**

"Ready Gummy." Tadashi asked me using my nickname.

"Of course Dashi, Let's get on the road." I said plopping the helmet on my head. With that Dashi started the moped and we were off. After a short ride, we were at SFIT. Tadashi waved at a few people and they came over.

"Hey, guys." He said to the four mystery people. One of the girls squealed and looked at me

"HI IM HONEY LEMON AND YOU ARE JUST SO CUTE!" She yelled and kissed both of my cheeks.

"Honey Lemon calm down, you're going to scare her." A guy with dreads said to the hyper girl in yellow. "Hi, I'm Wasabi." He offered me his hand and I shook it. Next, a girl with a purple streak in her short hair spoke up.

"I'm GoGo" She blew a bubble with her pink gum. The last person introduced himself.

"Fred is my name. And I'm a comic lover." He said giving me an old comic. (It was Spiderman, my favorite. How he knew that was my favorite I will never know.)

All I could do was a smile and feebly say "Hi, I'm Andi." I looked at all of them. Together they didn't seem like the bunch to be friends a peppy girl, a guy as buff as a football player, a girl who seems to have no emotions, a comic lover, and the geek. They took me all around the campus and showed me my personal lab. After they all left I started to decorate my lab.

A few hours later my lab was done and I now loved BTS. I listened to a few of there songs and I actually liked them. Now I understand why girls go crazy over them. I went to Tadashi's lab which was right next to mine. "Hey, Dashi is it time for lunch yet." I asked him whiled looking at my phone. I was texting Hiro.

"Yeah, Come on I'll pay for your lunch." He said while walking out of the room waiting for me to follow. While we were walking I got bored so I started to sing "Waving through a window" softly.

That's when I heard the click of heels and pat of sneakers. The Gang was here. I giggled and continued singing a bit louder. I heard Dashi slightly laughing at my actions. "Come on Ms. Broadway." He said picking me up on his back.

"Really, just because I like musicals I get a nickname. First Gummy Bear, then Water Girl, now Ms. Broadway." I complained loudly in his ear.

The school day was now over and I was packing up my blueprints when my phone rang. "Hello" I said answering not bothering with Caller I.D.

"Hey Sis just wanted to check up on you." my brother said through the phone.

"Hey what's going on over there? Are you and Annabeth dating yet?" I teased him while slipping on my backpack and walking out of the room.

"Ha-ha. Very funny, we aren't dating and we never will so there. And mom is dating again." The gang and Tadashi were waiting for me. We're going to walk home.

"That's good. She needs a little love in her life. So do you Percy. Anyway, I started school today and it is amazing. Annabeth would love it here." I said thinking about the daughter of Athena and her dream to become an Architect. Dashi silently asked if I was ready and I nodded. While we were walking home Percy told me about everything that happened, from a new child of the big three to the battle of the labyrinth.

"Hey, I sent you the two beads from the last two summers. And I have to go. Love you." Percy said quickly.

"Alright. Love you, Bye." With that, he hung up.

"Who was that?" Honey Lemon asked.

"Oh, that was my twin brother he was checking up on me." I told her. I walked silently the rest of the way to the Cafe. When we got there I immediately went to Aunt Cass. "Did a package come for me?" I asked excitedly.

"Sorry Andi nothing came for you." Aunt Cass said. "Were you expecting something?"

"I was. It was a package from Percy." I answered her. I left the gang and Tadashi in the cafe and I went to our room. I saw Hiro sitting at his desk working on something. He was so focused so I decided I would leave him alone. I turned on my MP3 Player and the first song that came on was "Silence" By Marshmello ft. Khalid. I grabbed my laptop, sat on Hiro's bed and started to download every song by BTS.


	6. Hiro The Goofball

chapter 6

After I worked for about an hour I saw that Hiro and my MP3 Player were gone. I walked downstairs to see if Aunt Cass knew where Hiro was. "Hey Aunt Cass do you know where Hiro might be?" I asked sweetly

"Hiro went to the garage. He said he needed to work on something." Aunt Cass said while rolling Sushi for dinner tonight. Fish for her, Crab for Hiro, Eel for Tadashi, and veggies for me. I smiled and thanked her while she kept rolling the Sushi.

I went down into the Cafe to get to the garage which Hiro, Tadashi, and I turned into our workshop. When I walked in I saw something hilarious. Hiro was being stupid and dancing to "Girlfriend" by Avril Lavigne. I couldn't help but burst out laughing. "Hiro what are you doing?" I asked between my laughter.

"Uh...Uh...Nothing?" Hiro said in a more of questioning manner. I just laughed harder.

"That was definitely something." I said after calming down some. Hiro blushed harder after my comment. That's when we herd the bell to the cafe ring. I smiled a little. "Dashi is back from nerd school." After I went upstairs the gang and Dashi went back to school to work on their projects. I walked out of the garage with my MP3 player and decided to sneak up on Dashi. As I followed his every move Hiro came out of the garage and burst out laughing. I motioned for him to be quiet but he didn't listen. That's when I had to make my move. I jumped on Dashi's back and covered his eyes.

"Andi get off of me." He said while laughing. I giggled and did my best Hiro voice.

"Its not Andi its me Hiro." I said in the perfect voice of Hiro. For a second both Hiro and Tadashi were confused as to what was happening. Even I was kinda confused. I never Imitated Hiro's voice so perfectly. During that moment of confusion Aunt Cass called all of us up for dinner. Me being happy for the distraction jumped off of Dashi's back and ran up the stairs.

"Tonight we are having Sushi. Isn't that a fun difference in food?" Aunt Cass was her usual self. Bubbly, happy, and always wanting a second opinion. As we sat down Aunt Cass smiled and motioned for us to eat.

After dinner Aunt Cass was working now because it was beat poetry night and I went up to my bed and tried to do many voices. I tried Honey Lemon, GoGo, Fred, Wasabi, Tadashi, and Aunt Cass. All the voices were perfect. That's when Tadashi walked in and heard me in the middle of doing Honey Lemon's voice. I looked over to the eighteen year old male and saw a slight blush. "Dashi do you like Honey Lemon?" I asked him as he walked over to his part of the room and closed the paper divider. I laughed lightly. Dashi always did that when he was flustered.

Hiro was the last one to come in the room. It was ten o'clock and Hiro was being sneaky. I looked at him through the hole in my blanket. (Hiro accidentally burned the blanket that my mother sent me.) Hiro went over to his desk and grabbed his Megabot. He then went down the stairs and out the back door. I heard the pat of his sneakers go down the sidewalk. (My window was open. I get very hot at night.) I looked over at Tadashi and he nodded.

"I'm going after him. If he gets in trouble I'll get him out. If he doesn't he wont know I was even there." Tadashi said to me as he grabbed his helmet. When Dashi left I decided to call Percy because I really wanted someone to talk to.

"Hello." Percy said in his bright cheery voice. That immediately told me he had a good day. Earlier that day when he called it was eight a.m. and the day was early for him so I had no idea how he felt.

"Hey big brother." My voice was slightly shaking.

"Hey what's wrong." Worry filled my brother's voice.

"Right now I'm alone and it's dark." I could hear Percy's friends in the background.

"Annie hold on Andromeda is freaking out. I need to be there for her right now." Percy's voice was in the distance. "Andi breath. You're not alone. You have me right now. It may be dark but you can see cant you. Look out the window. Breath." He was now talking to me and just me. "What do you see outside the window?"

"I see the stores across the street, two dog walkers, a few lonely cars, and Aunt Cass walking to her truck. I wonder whats going on?" I told Percy what I saw. "Percy I'm going to go downstairs." I told him as I went down the stairs that lead to the light in the cafe. I sat there waiting for Aunt Cass to come back And eventually fell asleep with Percy telling me about his day.


End file.
